Personificación de un humano
by Koko-13
Summary: "Nuestros nombres son una muestra de lo que somos más allá de cómo nos relacionamos con otros países" Serie de drabbles, viñetas y demás acerca de la relación entre los países y su nombre humano.  Generos, ratings y personajes variariados
1. Mascotas, apellidos y matrimonio

**Personificación de un humano**

Mascotas, apellidos y matrimonio.

Sealand miraba a sus padres adoptivos con Hanatamago en sus piernas sin entender muy bien a donde iba su repentina intervención familiar. Tal vez habían descubierto que se infiltró en la reunión del G8, pero el rostro de Finlandia resultaba bastante calmado y pensativo.  
—No debes decirle a los humanos que eres Sealand —dijo estoicamente y con su tono pueblerino Suecia—.  
Sealand se encogió de hombros tímidamente, ese día le había dicho a una niña sueca que él era el gran Sealand, por como lo decía su padre eso debió ser muy malo. Finlandia le sonrió pesadamente pensando que era fácil malinterpretar a Suecia.  
—No hiciste algo malo, simplemente es una regla que seguimos todas los países: si hablamos con otros humanos y es necesario presentarnos lo hacemos con nuestro nombre humano, yo soy Tino Väinämöinen y Su es Berwald Oxenstierna. Incluso Hanatamago tiene un nombre normal.  
Suecia miró al animal pensando que Hanatamago era lo más normal que pensó Finlandia para ella.  
—Entonces yo soy Peter Kirkland.  
—Como Inglaterra —dijo Suecia recordando su nombre, Arthur Kirkland, a lo que Finlandia asintió—.  
—No me gusta mi apellido, ¿no puedo ser Peter Oxenstierna?  
—No.  
—¿Por qué no? Los humanos tienen el apellido de sus padres.  
—Pero las naciones somos diferentes en ello —Finlandia chasqueó los dedos al recordar un ejemplo no muy lejano—. Prusia y Alemania son verdaderos hermanos germanos y tienen diferentes apellidos. Incluso Hungría cuando se casó con Austria conservó su propio apellido. Porque nuestros nombres son una muestra de lo que somos más allá de cómo nos relacionamos con otros países.  
—Eso es muy complicado mamá —renegó Sealand confundido, pero luego pensó en sus palabras un poco—, aunque eso explica por qué no te has cambiado el apellido.  
—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó alterándose—.  
—Podemos ser la familia Oxenstierna —comentó Suecia, seguía sin cambiar su expresión, pero Finlandia entendió que se estaba ilusionando por la idea—.  
—¡Nadie va a cambiarse el apellido!  
—Pero eres mi esposa.  
Sealand se levantó de su silla corriendo hacia la puerta alegremente.  
—¡Voy a decirle a esa niña que soy Peter Oxenstierna! ¡Suerte con convencer a mamá!  
Suecia asintió con un inusual brillo saliendo de sus lentes que hizo estremecer su vecino, aún a veces le daba miedo. Aunque nada de eso iba a convencer a Finlandia, a Tino tal vez.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:  
¡Buenas! Soy la despreciada en este fandom Koko y esta es el primer drabble de la serie de drabbles, viñetas y capítulos únicos que voy a estar haciendo acerca de la relación entre los países y su nombre humano. Que por cierto, la idea viene de los doujinshis de Risorgimento, si leyeron "maldiciones históricas y años violentos" ya debieron haber visto mi punto de vista de tema.

El próximo va a ser sobre Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia, así que espérenlo pronto.  
Todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, correcciones, sugerencias y demás serán bien recibidos.  
Oyasumi~.


	2. Nombres comunes

Nombres comunes.

—_Iván —dijo una pequeña Ucrania señalando a su hermano menor.  
—¿Hermana? —Rusia estaba acurrucado junto a Bielorrusia, ambos tiritaban del frío, pero aún así miraron la enorme sonrisa de la mayor de ellos—.  
—Hace poco conocí a un niño que se llamaba Juan, en el sur. Era tan dulce como tu Rusia-chan, así que pensé en ponernos nombre humanos.  
—Y Juan en ruso es Iván —entendió el pequeño albino a la par que su rostro se iluminaba.  
Era simplemente un nombre perfecto, tenía sus raíces religiosas y cualquiera podría llamarse Iván en su casa, eso significaba que no tenía por qué ser diferente a cualquier humano todo el tiempo, él podría tener un nombre cualquiera y hacer cosas normales como otros niños alguna vez.  
Ucrania sintió la aterradora mirada de su hermanita menor clavándose sobre ella, no sabía interpretar si era por celos hacia Rusia o porque a ella no le puso nombre. Observó el cielo pensando en qué nombre era apropiado para la pequeña Bielorrusia.  
—¿Qué te parece Natasha? Tu fiesta favorita es la navidad, ¿no? —dijo con una gran sonrisa la mayor.  
Bielorrusia se quedó mirando el suelo nevado unos segundos, sonrojándose lentamente. Ciertamente la navidad le gustaba mucho, aún cuando no solía sonreír.  
—Natasha es bonito —apoyó Rusia completamente emocionado con eso de ponerse nombres humanos.  
—Cuando crezcas y seas una mujer fuerte, hermosa e inteligente te quedará muy bien Natasha —continuó animándole Ucrania.  
—Me gusta Natasha —dijo muy levemente Bielorrusia, haciendo que su hermana mayor le abrazara melosa.  
—¿Y cómo te vas a llamar tú, hermana? —cuestionó Rusia quitándose la nieve de la cabeza.  
—¿Yo? Hum… no estoy segura.  
Los dos menores miraron al cielo pensando en qué nombre podría ser mejor para esa dulce, maternal, torpe y a veces ladina niña que los cuidaba tanto cuanto podía en ese cruel ambiente.  
—¿Qué tal Yekaterina? —dijo Rusia, también era un nombre religioso, perfecto para ese carácter inocentemente torpe de la niña.  
—Entonces —la mayor se colocó entre ambos—: Iván, Natasha y yo Yekaterina —mientras pronunciaba los nombres señalaba a su hermano, hermana y a ella misma.  
Presa de la alegría abrazó a sus dos hermanos menores con cariño y algo más de fuerza de la requerida, haciéndoles sonrojar a ambos pero ninguno pudo quejarse, ellos también estaban felices de poder sentirse humanos aunque fuera una vez.  
_

—Nos llevábamos mucho mejor antes, hermana —recordó Rusia lo sucedido cientos de años atrás mientras miraba a la atareada ucraniana en el festival del fuego en Kiev, haciendo su trabajo de mantener todo en orden.  
—Rusia-chan —dijo sorprendida de verlo ahí—. S-Si vienes por el pago del combustible, te lo pagaré cuando-…  
—Vengo a ver a Yekaterina Braginskaya, creo que va a actuar durante el festival —le interrumpió con una sonrisa inocente, conmoviendo a su hermana.  
—Iván —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la torpe chica abrazando a su hermano al borde de las lágrimas.  
Los hermanos no tenían por qué estar separados

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:  
¡Hola a todos! ¡Koko está de regreso con esta nueva viñeta!  
Sobre esta viñeta, busqué el significado de Iván y de Natasha, pero Yekaterina es un nombre un poco complicado, creo que viene de Catalina, o algo así, como una santa. No quise especificar si me iba a equivocar. Y sobre el final, si hay un festival en Kiev, Ucrania, donde se dedican a hacer maniobras con el fuego. Tal vez es un poco violento para nuestra adorable Ucrania, pero es un festival suyo, podríamos llevarnos una sorpresa jajaja.  
¿Se nota que Ucrania es mi chica favorita de Hetalia? Siempre leo sobre Rusia y Bielorrusia (aunque nunca me ha gustado el incesto), pero casi nunca sobre Ucrania y su instinto de hermana mayor.

Por último, el próximo será sobre Italia y Alemania. A propósito, Himaruya ha publicado los nombres humanos de las Nyotalia, así que tal vez haga algo especial, pero sí, el próximo será de Italia y Alemania.  
Todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, correcciones, sugerencias y demás serán bien recibidos.  
Oyasumi~.


	3. Nombrando a los nuevos recuerdos

**Aclaración**: Está ubicado en las tiras _Buon San Valentino_, en las cuales Italia le obsequia un ramo de rosas rojas a Alemania por el 14 de febrero de manera amistosa y Alemania lo toma como una declaración de amor. A grandes rasgos es sobre el germano confusamente feliz por sus sentimientos a Italia, esforzándose por ser bueno para él, ¿no es lindo?

Nombrando a los nuevos recuerdos

Italia se dejó caer sobre la hierba, inhalando agotado pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Jugar con Alemania y sus perros era muy divertido, aunque aún no entendía por qué Alemania estaba tan amable con él desde San Valentín, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez las flores cumplieron su trabajo de ablandar el corazón del germano.  
Ah, las flores, eso le recordaba que el hombre que se las vendió le preguntó por un nombre para poner en la tarjeta, a Italia le hubiera gustado poner un bonito nombre común y corriente pero acabó escribiendo "Alemania" para extrañeza de aquél amable hombre. Una vez Francia le había dicho que era muy despistado, que si quería llegar al corazón de la otra persona debía preguntar por su nombre primero.

—Hey, Alemania, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó al verlo sentarse a su lado en el césped.  
El rubio estuvo a punto de contestarle "lo acabas de decir", pero al ver su rostro, extrañamente serio y con los ojos abiertos para observarle entendió de qué iba la pregunta.  
—Mi primer nombre es Ludwig.  
—Ya veo, como Beethoven —reconoció con una leve sonrisa Italia—. Es un placer, yo soy Feliciano Vargas.  
Alemania lo observó a Italia decir eso último como si de un juego se tratara, con un tono infantil y juntando las palmas de las manos, acercándolas a su rostro. Le agradaba ese dulce gesto suyo, ese que usaba para ser amable con las personas, como Japón. E inevitablemente el rubio se sonrojó, estaba encontrando aspectos muy interesantes de Italia más allá de su inutilidad en el campo de batalla.  
—Ludwig, ¿puedo llamarte así a menudo?  
—Cla-Claro, siempre que los demás países no nos escuchen.  
—¡Si señor!  
Italia rió suavemente, era divertido estar con Alemania incluso si a veces lo regañaba. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en momentos como ese le recordaba demasiado al Sacro Imperio Romano, el hecho de estar ahí, divirtiéndose un poco con él. Y la manera en que se había comportado últimamente, sonrojado a veces, torpemente y tratándolo dulcemente… pero no podría decir nada, Prusia le había pedido no hablarle a Alemania del SIR.  
Eso le recordaba que nunca pudo escuchar el nombre humano del SIR, era triste, nunca pudieron presentarse como humanos y eso era lo que él más disfrutaba: ser humano, cantar, pintar, comer, dormir. De esa manera se había enamorado y ese sentimiento aún a veces le pinchaba en el pecho, el saber que incluso en ésta época le seguía esperando. Aunque ahora tenía a Alemania, era bueno saberse amigo de alguien tan bueno como él.

—Es por eso que el nombre humano es importante —murmuró mirando al rubio con una ensoñación que lo hizo sonrojarse.  
—Vámonos ya, Italia —ordenó levantándose y el castaño le siguió animado.  
Tal vez seguiría esperando estúpidamente al Sacro Imperio Romano, pero sabía que tenía a Alemania y con él si iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera como humanos y como países.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:  
¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí está la ya atrasada viñeta con un Koko muy alegre! ¡Es que fueron 7 reviews! ¡Eso me hace endemoniadamente feliz! ^^  
Así que muchas gracias a **miko0**, **Lina-Shan**, **Osterreicher und Puroisen**, **Gilbird**, **freezeLIGHT** (por cierto, creo ya había comentado que la trama de este trabajo sí está inspirada en los doujinshis de Risorgimento :D), **mikaelaamaarhcp** y **LoReKaZe131**. Ustedes son los mejores =w=.  
Bueno, por último, el próximo será de nuestro grandioso Prusia y Hungría en general, así que espérenlo pronto.  
Todos sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, correcciones, sugerencias y demás serán bien recibidos.  
Oyasumi~.


End file.
